In recent years, a great deal of attention has been focused on the exocrine pancreas. There are unresolved controversies in several areas. This workshop will aim to update knowledge on specific topics such as hormonal and neural control of pancreatic function, pancreatic enzyme synthesis, transport and secretion, pancreatic growth and regulation of digestive enzyme synthesis. There will also be emphasis on collaborative efforts toward solution of some of these controversies. Those invited to present papers will have the option of submitting an abstract or a full paper for publication in a symposium issue of Federation Proceedings. The Conference is scheduled to take place at the Sheraton International Conference Center, 11810 Sunrise Valley Drive, Reston, Virginia 22091.